Making Our Way Towards Each Other
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Inuyasha and his pack are makin their way back to the Winter Castle where Inu No Taisho, Izayoi and Sesshomaru are eagerly awaiting his return. Especially Sesshomaru who senses it is time to move their relationship forwards. Alive Inu No Taisho and Izayoi.


**A.N** **This story contains incest, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are half brothers.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

" **Izayoi calm down, what has you so flustered?" Inu no Taisho sighed as he stepped into the castle with Sesshomaru only to have Izayoi come dashing towards him clutching up the end of her kimono so she wouldn't trip over it.**

" **It's Inuyasha, he's heading back. He sent a letter that arrived this morning to let us know!" Izayoi beamed. Inu no Taisho blinked a few times.**

" **You are sure? He's really coming back?" Inu asked eagerly, his tiredness fading as he quickly took the scroll Izayoi held out to him.**

" **Is he returning?" Sesshomaru asked trying not to be obvious in the fact he was attempting to read the scroll over his father's shoulder while avoiding his tail and spiky breast armour. He blanched when he saw the knowing look on Izayoi's face and turned slightly away.**

" **He is coming back, he should be here in a week or so," Izayoi told him with a wide grin.**

" **Inuyasha says he is bringing his pack...he has a pack?" Inu frowned rereading the letter. Sesshomaru gave up any pretence of not paying attention and snatched the letter out of his father's fingers and started reading it quickly himself.**

" **My Lord, Prince Inuyasha and his pack are rather famous outside this area," a maid said shyly looking absolutely terrified but determined.**

" **They are? Explain," Inu demanded while Izayoi and Sesshomaru looked at the maid as well.**

" **M...my sister lives just on the edge of the Eastern lands in a small village. The Prince and his pack saved the village from one of Naraku's men," The maid said softly.**

" **Oh, my uncle wrote to me after the Prince and his pack stopped one of Naraku's demons from destroying their crops, he knew I worked at the palace," another maid stopped from where she had been passing by to say.**

" **My mother told me about the Prince and his pack saving her village from a toad demon that had possessed the prince and was taking young women from the village to eat their souls to stay alive. My sisters were taken but the Prince saved them and a lot of the others," A guard piped up.**

" **My cousin lives in a demon, human mixed village, he told me that the prince saved the village from a weird demon guy that had created a flesh eating peach tree and was feeding bodies to it," A messenger joined in.**

" **Oh! My brother told me about seeing the Prince and his pack saving..."**

" **Let me guess, Inuyasha saved the village from some sort of attacking demon?" Sesshomaru asked slightly amused. The servants all blushed realising that they had been going on in front of the royal family.**

" **Who is this Naraku?" Izayoi asked curiously.**

" **He was a demon that has been causing problems in the Eastern Lands my Lady, a cruel and ambitious demon," One of the Servants said nervously, the mere mention of the demon seemingly to make him worried.**

" **I have heard he consumed demons to make himself stronger," Another breathed out.**

" **His miasma was one of the most lethal,"**

" **He tricked demons into doing his bidding, stronger demons and then when they are weak he consumed them,"**

" **I heard that Lord Inuyasha's pack have all been affected by him,"**

" **Yes, the Demon slayer's family were all killed by him except for her brother who he is controlling,"**

" **The Monk's family was cursed with a wind tunnel in their hand that will lose control one day and consume them,"**

" **The Priestess' previous carnation was murdered by him,"**

" **The fox's family were killed by demons under Naruko's control,"**

" **I have heard..."**

" **Wait! Inuyasha and his pack fought this demon?" Inu growled out.**

" **Yes my Lord, they had been battling him for four and a half years, Lord Inuyasha became involved with Naraku tried to kill him and consume him. Lord Inuyasha and his pack fought battle after battle, defeating Naraku many times with the monster only just escaping each time using his tricks. But Inuyasha and his Pack managed to defeat Naraku last month I believe," A servant explained.**

" **This demon sounds dangerous," Izayoi frowned nervously glancing to Sesshomaru and Inu.**

" **He was my Lady, but Inuyasha and his pack are very strong, and the stories are that when they fight together they are an unmovable force, they fight perfectly together," A servant smiled.**

" **Well it will be interesting to meet this group," Inu smiled, though there was a small frown marring his features.**

" **He has been away for far too long," Izayoi sighed nodding.**

" **Hmm," Sesshomaru grunted turning and walking off, unaware of the amused look that the couple behind him shared...and a good number of the servants.**

 **He made his way down to the royal wing, entering his room and stripping out of his armour tiredly. They had been out all day covering the boarders making sure that everything was as it should be, it had been a long day and he had been keeping up with his father, which in and of itself was exhausting. But it was worth it to see the proud glint in his eyes.**

 **Things had been difficult between them when Inuyasha had been born, Sesshomaru had fled the castle when Izayoi announced that she was pregnant. He had had a terrible argument with his father, where he had said things that he could never take back, things that he still regretted and knew hovered between him and his father.**

 **He had raced to his father's side however when he had heard about the attack on him, the cowards had used the fact that Izayoi had gone into labour to attack his father, his attention was split between defending Izayoi and fighting off the demons, and he had been losing. He had been seriously hurt, a wound that likely would have killed him if Sesshomaru's mother Inukimi had not arrived in time to hep. She had defended Izayoi and helped her start delivering while Inu No Taisho concentrated on the demons, then when Sesshomaru arrived he had trusted him to finish off their enemies while he went to Izayoi's side. He had trusted him to defend their family even though Sesshomaru has said such terrible things about Izayoi and his unborn sibling.**

 **His mother had given him a good scolding while they waited outside the healing rooms they had managed to move Izayoi to, complications with the birth the healers had said. His father had gone into the room looking more worried than Sesshomaru had ever seen him. Inukimi had been furious with him for the way he had acted, and she had told him to in great detail.**

 **When he had seen Inuyasha for the first time he had felt something move in him, something that eh was sure had been cold for decades. Izayoi had smiled at him, red faced and sweaty, looking more exhausted than a human body should be able to take. But she had also been glowing with happiness, he had not seen her look happier since. An despite everything that he had said the last time that they had seen each other, she had held out her precious baby to him with nothing but trust glowing in her eyes.**

 **The first time he held Inuyasha he had felt so awkward, holding the tiny wriggling babe with the cute fluffy ears on the top of his head and perfect soft silver hair. Golden eyes had blinked up at Sesshomaru and he had stared back, he didn't know how long they had stared at each other, but then Inuyasha had gurguled and reached out to snag a piece of Sesshomaru's hair.**

 **Things had not been easy between the two of them, Sesshomaru found it difficult to be around Inuaysha, the younger Inu pulled out emotions from Sesshomaru in a way that no else had ever managed to before, and he could not help but goad his younger brother to see his cheeks flush red and his eyes spark golden. He had not really understood what it was about Inuyasha that made him react so much, and want to cause reactions from his younger brother. At least he hadn't until Inuyasha hit 50 and his maturity started, it lasted 10 years for demons, but on the day of his 50th birthday Sesshomaru had nearly ripped apart a visiting Prince who had dared to flirt with the young Inu prince.**

 **His father had taken him aside three days later with a knowing look in his eyes, he had taken him to his office where Inukimi and Izayoi had been waiting for him. They had sat him down and told him that he had to leave the castle for a little while, that Inuyasha was too young still for what Sesshomaru wanted from him. That they had known this day was coming from the moment the two of them had met each other for the first time when Izayoi had handed Inuyasha to him. He had been shocked at hat they were saying, embarrassed that they all appeared to know how he felt and what his Yokai demanded and wanted from Inuyasha.**

 **He had left the castle that day without a word to Inuyasha, leaving before his birthday celebrations were over. And he had not returned to the Western lands for 30 years. He knew he was being dramatic and over reacting, but he had been so horrified at the lack of control that he had over himself, of the fact that his father, mother and step mother had seen that and had to speak to him about it. Of course he had received another scolding from his mother when she had tracked him down three months after he fled the castle, telling him how hurt and upset Inuyasha had been that he had left his birthday celebrations. But Sesshomaru had not been able to trust himself, ignorance had stopped him from doing anything about his attraction for Inuaysha, but he knew that he could not trust himself around the younger half demon knowing why Inuyasha affected him so much.**

 **Though he had regretted it when he finally returned to the Winter castle, and Inuyasha had greeted him formally and coldly. He had barely looked at Sesshomaru and for nearly a year he had not even stayed in the same room as him. It had driven Sesshomaru mad, and he had been torn between strangling the younger man and pushing him against the nearest wall and making him submit to him.**

 **But reason had held out, when they mated they would be mated for life, and he did not want to spend the first 100 years of their life together appeasing his angry mate...though with Inuaysha it would probably be 200 years. So he had held out and slow worked away at Inuyasha until the younger man would actually talk to him. He had finally thought he was getting somewhere when Inuaysha had announced that he was leaving to castle to explore their lands. There had been numerous arguments after Sesshomaru had tried forbidding him from leaving, but in the end their father had stepped in and Inuaysha had been allowed to leave the castle 10 years ago, and he had not returned since.**

 **Sesshomaru had managed to make do with the letters that Inuaysha sent home, heartened by the fact that he sent letters to Sesshomaru as well as Izayoi and Inu no Taisho. But that had not stepped the growling fury inside of him that demanded he track down Inuyasha, drag him home to safety and mate him. No he finds out that he had been away fighting this Naraku! A dangerous demon from the sound of it, and Sesshomaru had known nothing about it, he had not been there to help Inuyasha! Part of him was proud of his little brother and mate to be, the fact that he had managed to defeat such a demon, the other half of him was furious.**

 **And now Inuyasha was coming home, he was finally coming home, with a pack apparently. And this time Sesshomaru would not allow much time to pass before he sunk his fangs into Inuyasha's neck and place the mating mark there.**

 **He growled slightly as he sank into his hot bath water at the thought of Inuyasha's neck underneath his fangs, of his crescent moon mark on the golden skin there, of the things that he would do to Inuyasha's body, the sounds that the younger man would make underneath him, the sounds he could pull from the Inu.**


End file.
